Anderson Apartment Complex
Anderson Apartment Complex, or the AAC, is an apartment building in downtown Book End. The Building The apartments aren't stellar, and they aren't awful. Each one on the first floor is painted pale blue, the second floor is painted beige, the third floor is painted yellow, the fourth floor is painted grey, and the fifth floor is painted pale green. The sixth floor is painted white. If you pay for an apartment, WI-FI is included in the bill, and it's a fast Wi-Fi network, no one has ever given complaints from it. However the walls of the apartments are very....thin. If someone in room 5b sneezes, someone in room 1d says bless you the next day. Neighbors get to know one another here, whether they want to or not. Pets are indeed allowed on the premises, however each pet has to be inspected by the building super. If they ok it, then it's fine. Residents Room 5a: Lie Char and Rory Ling Cops always get called on them and they always get reported to the building super, because hardly anyone likes Rory. But every time they get called on, nothing bad is happening. Room 4d: Empty That weird empty room which has not been occupied for at least twenty years and people are scared to go in. It kind of smells oddly like dead fish. Room 1: The Building Supers office Right now, the building super is a kind of grumpy middle aged man. If your dog barks once during inspection, then he'll say no. However you can come back about an hour later, and he'll be in a better mood, and let you in. Room 3b: Mr. White He claims to be related to Snow White, and as such demands special treatment. However he actually likes Rory and Lie. Room 2c: Jenny and Janine.... Two sisters who refuse to give out their last name to anyone, they're the neighbors that call the police for made up reasons on people they don't like. Room 1f: Sammy Simmons Sweet, unmarried school teacher, who never has a bad word to say about anyone. Room 5b: Portia Proper Hates Rory and has for the five years she's lived next door. Has to have a routine and Rory tends to mess it up. The Penthouse: The Walkers The entire sixth floor makes up their apartment, but it's not like their snobs about it. Their quite possibly the nicest family ever, down to earth, and the kids aren't spoiled. They don't trust Lie, however. Commonly asked questions What if I don't want Wi-Fi? None of the Wi-Fi is password protected, so to prevent people pirating other people's Wi-Fi, you must pay for it. Can I bring in a roommate? Yes you may, just make it clear to me who would be paying what What if I miss a payment? There is a two week grace period, provided you don't have this happen more than three times in a row Are visitors allowed? As long as they don't disturb other inhabitants Can I start my business here? No. It's just the policy that no businesses can be run in the AAC. Rules # Do not park in a garage unless it's one you paid for # Dump your trash in the dumpster. If the dumpster's full, talk with the super # Payment is due every month # If you walk your dog, clean up it's mess # No partying after 12:00 # You can not paint your apartment # Only check your own mailbox # Three infractions before you get kicked out # Ants, and other insects do not count as pets # Singing Call Me Maybe for two hours is not allowed after nine o'clock # While it is technically your house, please refrain from wearing a Speedo and a clown wig in front of an open window. # Do not stick a banana in your microwave Notes from the Super Left on Jenny and Janine's door I respect that you refuse to tell me your last name, but please, for the love of all that is good, stop calling the police just because you think poor Miss Ling has "shifty eyes" or Mr. Simmons is "too perfect to not be hiding something." Left on Mr. White's door You could literally be Snow White herself and I would still say that you can not have a cockroach be your pet! Left on the Walker's door This is the exact opposite of a note I expected to leave on your door, but please stop leaving stacks of money at everyone's door, (especially if your going to add a stipulation that says: "Miss Char is not in anyway to use this.") Left on Sammy Simmons door You do know you can have people over. right? Left on Portia Proper's door Two things. One, Miss Ling is not a demon or a monster, or whatever you have thought of to call her now, two, I don't care if it's part of your routine, bath more than twice a month! Left on Lie Char's and Rory Ling's Door Miss Ling: You may listen to music, but can you please pick a different song after the second or third time of listening to a song. Miss Char:...I have nothing to say to you except that are you okay? I can hear you cry an awful lot.Category:Locations